Gentle Beasts
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Fenrir and Severus want a mate. Enter Harry. Adorable, sweet, and more then they can handle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter**_

_**Warnings: Underage (16) Mpreg, Alpha/Omega Dynamics **_

_**A/N: Remember when Little Voices was kind of porny? Well, this is really porny. Also, I gave Harry some hips, cause you need something more then just getting the kitty cat. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Gentle Beasts**

"We're getting an Omega."

"I don't want an Omega, and don't pout, you're the most feared Werewolf in Britain."

"But Severussss!"

Ignoring his whining mate plastered to his back, Severus picked up the ladle, and stirred his potion.

"Hand me the dried dung."

The bottled dung was obediently given to him, and he sprinkled it into the now bubbling purple liquid.

"Come on," Fenrir huffed, settling his chin on top of the other's head, "don't you want to come home to a sweet thing, a home cooked meal, and mind blowing sex?"

"And here I was believing the sex we were having was already mind blowing."

"It is, but it'll been even more mind blowing with an Omega."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Severus said dryly, lowing the fire, "and we're Werewolves, since when have we ever cared if our meals are cooked or not? Or even have flavor?"

"Tell that to that giant arse cake you got hidden in the cup broad."

"Leave my three layered triple chocolate cake out of this."

Chuckling, Fenrir watched as his mate work, it never cease to amaze him, and probably will continue to do so.

"…..Why _**do**_ you want another mate?"

The soft, almost not there, venerable tone, had Fenrir tighten his arms, and moving his head to nuzzling Severus's neck in comfort.

"I adore, and love you." Fenrir soothed, "And everything about you. Snark included. Me wanting another mate does not mean I've tired of you, and plan on throwing you away. You are mine, just as I am yours."

".….Then why?"

"Because I see the way you look at the parents with their children." Severus went still in his arms, "I know how much you want children, and how much you hate not being able to bear cubs for yourself, and I."

"Fenrir—"

The Werewolf shushed him as he gently took the ladle out of Severus's hand to settle it on the table, before turning him around to face him. Rumbling deeply from his chest, Fenrir pressed a kiss to the other's forehead.

"We don't even have to mate with them if you don't want to, surrogate is fine."

Severus leaned up against the Wolf, brows furrowing in thought. He did want cubs, but he didn't want a surrogate. Despite his earlier protests, He wanted a Omega, to love, and care for in a way Fenrir didn't allow, and he was okay with that, but didn't stop him from wanting. Wanting to come home to warm food and equally warm smile, wanting to be greeted with the thunder of little feet, the problem was, unlike Fenrir, who had that animalistic appeal to him. Severus knew he wasn't a handsome man, he wasn't an agreeable person to be around most days, his only redeeming quality was his potion making and that he was an Alpha. What Omega would want him?

"I can hear your brain thinking."

Hands cupped his cheek, and lifted his head up to meet searching amber eyes, they narrowed when they found whatever it was he was looking for.

"You doubt yourself, doubt that there is an Omega out there that would want you for a mate."

"And my doubt has merit," Severus moved his head out of the Wolf's grip.

"Most of those merits were because of assholes who taught you that you have no worth, that you don't deserve to be happy."

Severus doesn't flinch, but his eyes go cold, Fenrir charged through like a bull in a china shop.

"You want an Omega, you want a child. I want you to have those things, I want you to be happy, because you deserve to be."

Severus goes back to his potion, one part annoyed, and another part happy and touched that his mate was so….adamant about his happiness.

"I'm not above going behind your back," Fenrir then said.

Fenrir would do it too, and not feel one ounce of shame, even when he's kicked out the bedroom for a week, mainly because the bastard would sneak back in and cuddle Severus into forgiveness.

"I also really want to see you fuck, and knot an Omega."

Severus smacked him with the ladle, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Fine," He then gave in after five more minutes of begging and whining, "we can at least try some introductions."

Fenrir grinned, and held him tighter.

_**~.~**_

A month later, Severus and Fenrir were sitting in a parlor, Narcissa fluttering around them making sure they looked presentable for their first introduction.

"I really wish you would have let me take you shopping Sev," the Alpha sighed.

Severus folded his arms over his chest, "My wardrobe is fine."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Everything you own is black, you could have at least added some greys. Or something besides your usual robes"

"Black is a perfectly respectable color, as are my robes"

"Yes, but you want to make a good impression, I mean, Fenrir wore a shirt."

Fenrir indeed had worn a shirt, a fitting one even, though it did not seem hide much of his muscular body, something Severus did not mind one bit, and maybe their potential future mate wouldn't either.

The door opened, Remus, mate to Lucius and Nacrissa and Omega, smiled at the two. He, like the Malfoys was an old friend of theirs, specifically Fenrir's. He smiled at his mate' and Severus' bickering, before clearing his throat. "Darling, I have the papers you asked for."

"Thank you Remus," Nacrissa took the papers and handed them over to Severus, "go over these once more, make sure everything's in order.

Before all this started, Severus had given the Malfoys some requirements. One was that they had to have an education, while he would love to have an stay at home Omega, he would also love if they had a career of their own if they decided to go in that direction. Which came to number two, he did not want subservient, yes submission in some aspects, but he did not want that to be it. He wanted a mate to tell them no, especially with the way he and Fenrir were at times. Number three, have skill in keeping house. Severus himself could clean and cook basic meals when needed, but some help would not be amiss, Fenrir tried, but it usually doesn't even well. Number four, he didn't care about whether they came from a well to do Pack or not. Though knowing Lucius and Nacrissa as he does, they will look into bloodlines, mainly dealing with fertility; since both had made mention they wanted children.

All and all, pretty basic requests.

The two Malfoys had gotten to work, gathering dozens of candidate papers, all of which were sorted through and handpicked by both Severus and Fenrir, and narrowing it down to about twenty, which surprised the Malfoys as they knew how picky Severus could be, especially when he was nervous. Which is how they got here, meeting the first five.

Once sure, the papers were handed back, and Nacrissa told them the first candidate would be with them shortly.

Which apparently meant five minutes.

It was a male, older then what they were expecting, and more beautiful then handsome. He took one look at Severus, and wrinkled his nose. Fenrir all but threw him out, before turning his attention to his mate, nuzzling and rubbing his scent all over him.

Whelp, they were off to a great start.

Their next guests was more polite, younger than the other, and had her first Heat. And she loved to talk.

The next was another young man, Oliver Wood, friendly, but it was obvious that he was merely here on request of a most likely pushy relative; it happened from time to time.

The fourth candidate was barely seated before the door burst open, and a tall beta had came in confessing her love for the Omega, and saying how she didn't care about status or what her bastard of a grandfather thought. She also went nearly toe to toe with Fenrir who thought it both hilarious and romantic, and decided he should play the role of jilted courtier. Severus just watched it all while nibbling on the bowl of fruit that Remus had provided earlier.

They were invited to the wedding.

The last one were not as entertaining.

Around the fourth day, Severus was being to give up hope, especially when he got the next set of papers, which was a depressing number of three.

"Ah, Severus, Fenrir, a minute please."

Pausing just outside the parlor door, both turned around and watched as the Werewolf made his way over.

Remus smiled at the two, "I'm glad I caught you, here."

In his hand was a paper, "….It's a candidate."

Severus's eyes narrowed at the somewhat nervous Omega, Fenrir noticed it too, tilting his head curiously.

"Did Lucius and Narcissa forget one?" The big Alpha asked, voice holding some doubt.

"Well, it's more along the fact that Lucius would most likely dump it the moment he saw the name." Remus sighed in exasperation, "But not because of the reasons you think!" he then added hastily at Severus's raised brow.

"Oh?"

Remus bite his bottom lip nervously, "Just please, at least see them?"

Severus looked at Fenrir, who shrugged, "Not gonna hurt anyone, beside I'm kind of curious."

If Severus, was honest, so was he. What kind of person was this candidate that Remus was so obviously sneaking behind his mates' back for?

"Very well, though they will be last."

"Understandable," Remus nodded, "I'll escort them when it's time."

Then he was gone.

_**~.~**_

This list of candidates were better then last three, which gave both some hope. So after saying goodbye to the last. They took a quick break before meeting their mysterious fourth.

The door opened, and _**holy shit**_ that smell! Beside him, Fenrir rumbled, and shifted.

Dear Merlin, he was tiny. Okay, not tiny. But, compare to everyone else they've seen, he was small. Not mention both Severus and Fenrir were very tall, Fenrir beating Severus by a head.

Black hair that was unruly, green eyes, skinned tanned like he all he did was spend his days in the sun. He wore simple clothes, but it did nothing to hide the Omega curves and hips.

The Omega sat down, fidgeting a little under their gaze.

"Erm," he said, "my name is Harry, it's nice to meet you."

He was biting his bottom lip, making it all red and plump, dear heavens.

"A pleasure," Severus managed out, voice deeper than usual, "you're information was very limited, so please, tell us about yourself."

"Oh yes! I'm sixteen."

So, of age, good.

"I can clean, I like to cook."

"Like too?"

That was different, everyone else was they could, not that they liked it.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." Harry's face light up, and he bounced a little in his seat, Fenrir thought it adorable, "Creating new recipes, or tweaking an old one to see what comes out of it. Whether the outcome is good or bad, there's just something about it that gives me a sense of: I did that with my own two hands."

"_Sounds like Sev with his potions," _Fenrir thought, it was a pleasant realization.

"Can you do desserts?" Severus asked a little eager.

Harry nodded, "I can do cookies, cobbler, brownies, and cupcakes. I just started doing cakes a few weeks back."

Fenrir had to hold back on laughter, his mate looked five seconds away from proposing right then and there. "What are your thoughts on children?" The Alpha then asked.

Harry doesn't answer right away, in fact his expression turned thoughtful, then almost hesitantly he spoke. "Erm, can I ask some questions?"

Fenrir and Severus glanced at each other, curious, then Severus nodded, "Of course."

"…..Why do you want an Omega?"

That was….that was an interesting question, none of the others bothered to ask. Most likely because it wasn't unheard of for any Alpha to want an Omega.

Fenrir answered first, "Mostly because I want to watch him fuck and knot one. And I know he wants to watch me do the same."

Harry squeaked, and his face turned red. Severus groaned at his mate's bluntness, his nose suddenly twitched and he blinked at the unmistakable scent of aroused Omega. It was low, but definitely there and definitely coming from Harry…..interesting.

Fenrir shifting, told Severus that the other had noticed. Clearing his throat, he stirred the conversation back on track.

"While that is true," Severus spoke up, giving his mate a look that said to ease up a little on the bluntness,"we also want an Omega, because we want to love and care for someone in a way that neither of us will allow each other to do. An Alpha's nature is...it's hard to be vulnerable around another Alpha, yes, two Alpha can be mates. But it isn't long before we're at each other's throat fighting for dominance."

And it's true, while he and Fenrir don't get into constant fights like most Alphas, they still did.

"So, you want a buffer?" Harry didn't sound upset, just curious.

Fenrir shook his head, "No, what we want, we want because there is a space between us. And we just feel like, having a another mate, an equal, is just the right fit for us."

"_And maybe for you too."_ Is the unspoken but easily heard.

Harry doesn't have any more questions on the subject, instead asking them about other things, and answering their questions. And when they were done, and Harry left. Fenrir didn't even have to ask, they had found their mate.

_**~.~**_

The moment the door closed, Severus is lifted, and carried to the bed,

"Damn that pup smelt so good!" Fenrir growled as he hastily removed his clothes."Wanted to fuck him right then and there."

Severus made a noise of agreement, as he removed his own clothes. With clothes tossed on the floor, Severus is flipped onto his belly, and arse in the air.

"Put my knot in him," Fenrir purred as he parted an arse cheek with one hand while he wet the other with his mouth.

"Did you see his mouth?" Severus pushed back against the hand, rubbing against length that was hard, "all soft looking, lips red and plump from him biting on them."

Fenrir growled as he released his fingers with a wet pop, "You wanted to fuck it, didn't you."

Severus nodded, moaning when a finger was pushed passed his tight hole.

"Maybe even knot it." Fenrir twisted and crooked his finger, grin turning feral at the loud moan. "Wouldn't that be a sight, our cute little Omega taking both our knots."

Severus whimpered, "Him round with our cubs."

Fenrir cursed, reaching down to squeeze his cock, preventing it from cumming. Another finger is hastily added, prep is hurried, then Fenrir is in him, hands tight on waist as he fucked his gasping and moaning mate.

"What you to fuck him just like this," Fenrir's voice is slurred as his fangs enlarged as his control started to slip, "make him let out pretty noises."

Severus moaned loudly, whether because the Alpha was now pounding at his prostate or the thought of fucking the Omega, Fenrir didn't know as he leaned over to clamp his fangs on the back of Severus's neck. He didn't last long, cumming and knotting inside his mate.

"We're going to cuddle him the next time we see him." Severus panted, shivering when his mate's twitched, pushing the knot deeper.

Fenrir grunted in agreement before seeing if he could make Severus cum a second time.

_**~.~**_

Choosing Harry came with two problems.

The first was that, apparently, Harry was Narcissa's godson, or godson-in-law. She had been caring for him after the boy's godfather, and Narcissa's cousin had passed away.

Lucius and Nacrissa adored the boy.

Fenrir's balls had been threaten no less then five times, and Severus discovered that Narcissa could out cuss a sailor.

"And you!" Lucius whirled around to snarl at his Omega, who merely raised a brow, not at all threatened, "How dare you go behind our backs!"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Remus huffed, "I did it because one, Harry asked me to, and two, if left to you two, Harry would be old, gray, and still mate-less."

Lucius spluttered.

Sitting in his chair next to his amused god-brother, Draco, Harry wondered if by the end of this he was either going to witness a murder or witness his Uncle's heart giving out. It's then that Draco opened his big stupid mouth.

"Would it help, if I told you I've been taking Harry to Alpha introductions since the start of December last year?"

They were in August.

There was silence, then Remus spoke in a calm voice that had all the Alphas shivering, "_**What.**_"

It was going to be a murder.

_**~.~**_

The second problem was that Harry's wonderful scent had the two Alphas missing the fact that he was human. His parents had been humans who had befriend the Omega's late godfather, when the boy had lost his parents when he had been a Pup of one, then lost his godfather at the age of seven. Lucius and Nacrissa had taken him in, and the rest was history. None of this changed the fact that Harry was human.

Werewolves were designed to be the apex predator, strength, speed, stamina , and durability. Between a fight with a human and Werewolf, the Wolf will always win. And sex was no exception, a regular mating without a Heat or Rut was…vigorous._** With **_it, well, there was a reason why Severus stock plied supplies and demanded that all orders are made at least a month in advance. Nature built Werewolf Omegas for a lot of things, sex was one of them, able to handle an Alpha's rut and knot in and out of Heat to insure procreation.

Human were, not fragile, but if a Wolf wasn't mindful, they could do some serious damage.

"You're not the first ones to mate with a Human Omega, believe it or not." Remus had shurgged when Severus had brought it up

And that was it for that conversation.

_**~.~**_

The two problems were nothing compared to the biggest concern.

Whether or not Harry wanted to accept their courtship, which will hopefully end with them mating. Because regardless of everyone else feelings, it was still Harry's decision in the end.

"Yes."

Watching his mate nuzzle against their soon to be Omega, despite Lucius's protest, and Narcissa's disapproving glare. Severus was inwardly relieved, if Harry had said no, the Alpha was pretty sure his mate would have picked up the Omega then and there and ran off with him. And Severus is pretty sure he would have been right on his heel.

* * *

_**Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to tell you guys, that you should take this as seriously as you did The Little Voices, basically not at all. This is just a Silly, something to laugh and giggle over.**

* * *

**Gentle Beasts**

Severus was freaking out.

Fenrir watched as his mate fretted around the house, making sure everything was just perfect.

Harry was coming by for a visit today.

Well, he said visit, but it was more of an inspection. To see if their little cabin in the literal woods would be the best place to Nest, and Den. If Harry didn't approve of their home, then he could call the whole thing off. So, Fenrir could understand why his mate would be freaking out, he was freaking out too. Only inward, and hopefully his scent didn't give it away, Severus needed one of them calm, and it obviously wasn't going to be the Wolf himself.

"Do you think he'll want tea?" Severus asked glancing in the direction of the kitchen

Chuckling, Fenrir pulled his mate into his arms, and kissed him until he was pliable against him.

"We'll know when he gets here. Now, breath, and go make one of your potions."

"But—"

Fenrir kissed him again, "Or, I can fuck you."

Severus's face goes a little flushed, and his scent shifted into small arousal.

"Perhaps tonight." Severus finally mumbled.

Fenrir grinned.

About an hour later, there is a knock on the door. After nervously straightening his hair, robes, then _**Fenrir's**_ hair and clothes. Severus, with his mate behind him, went to the door and opened it.

Harry stood there, dressed in such plain clothing one wouldn't think he came from a noble household. And yet he looked lovely in it. Upon seeing the two Alphas, Harry smiled brightly. "Hello!"

"Afternoon." Severus greeted, a little surprised that he managed to sound normal.

"Hi." Fenrir purred.

Harry's cheeks go a light pink, and his scent smelt pleased. Praying that his mate behaved, Severus looked at the carriage, expecting one of the Malfoys to be stepping out; except not a one came out. Just the driver, who waved at him. Waving back, Severus turned his attention to Harry, who's cheeks had gone a little darker, scent a bit stronger and he was shyly giggling while Fenrir held a toothily grin. Curious as to what he missed, he asked the Omega a question.

"Harry, where are your Aunt and Uncle?"

Laughing a little, Harry scratched the back of his head, "Ah, well, you see. Uncle Lucius and Auntie couldn't chaperone because they had a prior engagement that required both of them and Uncle Remus to attend. And apparently they don't trust Draco right now to keep an eye on things because of the whole taking me to interviews behind their back thing. So none of them could chaperone, and they couldn't decide on someone else, and it was nearly time to leave, So I just hopped into a carriage and came!"

Both Alphas stared.

Harry came by himself.

They were_** alone **_with Harry.

They could do _**anything**_.

Fenrir reached out his hand toward Harry, Severus pushed it down.

Harry tilted his head.

"Erm," the Omega said after a long awkward pause, "can I come in?"

"Yes!" Fenrir growled, eager.

Severus stepped on his foot. Hard.

Fenrir cursed and glared at his mate.

Harry smiled pleasantly.

"What my mate_** meant **_to say, " Severus and Fenrir both gave formal bows, "We hope you will find our home worthy of Den and Nest."

Harry entered the house.

_**~.~**_

When Fenrir decided he was going to have Severus as a mate, the first thing he did was built their Den….okay he didn't _**actually**_ build it from the ground up, but he did do a shit-ton of renovations, designed everything, and made sure the Potion Room and garden was nothing short of perfection. The location, while not deep in the woods, was a good distance from the town that it gave them privacy, and the closeness to the woods gave them plenty of free range to roam.

All in all, his house was a sense of pride.

Watching Harry walk about the house, had his pride wavering.

Especially when the Omega absently trailed fingers along the window sill and it came up a little dirty, he's pretty sure Severus was about to have an aneurysm. When they got to the kitchen, both watched in anticipation from the doorway. After Harry agreed to the courtship, both had returned home and did a bit of rearranging to the kitchen, getting new cooking utensils and stuffing the cup broads and fridge.

"You have an island!" Harry squealed, draping himself over it.

Shoulders relaxing a little, Fenrir grinned as he went over, Severus behind him. "Don't have one at your place?"

Harry shook his head, "The House-Elves just use magic to float waiting food, I went over a friend's house and they had one. I just liked the kind of clutter it held, and how people always migrated to it, and ever since then I've wanted one."

Severus snickered when the Omega rubbed his cheek against the clean surface, before directing his attention out the room and down the hall to the rest of the house. The first stop was Severus's workshop, and upon seeing Harry's interested gaze, Severus rolled up his sleeves and went about making a potion, putting more flare in his movements then he usually would. Once done, he bottled it and presented it to Harry.

"I noticed before that one of you're hands had a slight burn on it, from cooking, yes?" He said at Harry's curious heat tilt, when he got a nod, the Potion Master continued, "this is potion when rubbed on your hands or any parts of the body will prevent burns and cuts. It's harmless to food, so you won't have to worry about you or others getting sick from contamination."

Harry all but gushed over the potion, "Thank you very much!"

If Severus's chest puffed up in pride, no one mentioned it. Up the stairs they went, and headed further down the hall, pausing to take in the guest restroom. Both Alphas a little embarrassed at how bare it was, especially since Harry didn't have much of a reaction. There was the room that had become the storage because they kept throwing stuff they weren't using in there. Severus had tried to organize it, but gave up and just made it look as clean as possible.

"It's a work in progress," Severus admitted sheepishly.

"You should see my closet," Harry snickered.

Finally at the end of the hall, and behind the door was the bedroom, and Harry thought it adorable how the two fidget in the doorway as he looked around the rather spacious room, the first thing he noticed was the color, white and soft blues. The rug on the floor was large and felt soft beneath his bare feet, the second thing his noticed was the bed. It was a curtain dome canopy bed, the drapes, long and dark, were pulled back, showing the numerous pillows artfully sprawled about the circular mattress. Sitting on it, Harry found it that it curved to his shape.

The prefect Omega bed.

Leaving the bed, and making note of the dresser and closet, Harry opened a door, and found the bathroom. The tub was big, and designed for soaking.

"I like bubbles baths," Fenrir shurgged when Harry turned a curious gaze to him.

"So much so, that I'm beginning to think I'm the side-hoe," Severus grumbled, recalling how he watched his excited mate's pre-bath rituals, and the alarmingly numerous times he came home to his mate soaking in the tub complete with scented water, romantic music and candles. Then there were the products, if Severus wasn't as successful as he was as a Potion Master, the Werewolves' pockets would be a little lighter.

While Severus and Fenrir bickered over Fenrir's love of bubbles and the differences between brands regarding bathing products, Harry took a better look around the bathroom, finding the double sink with a large mirror, and the toilet. Done, he turned back to the two, and stared. Fenrir was tugging on Severus shirt trying to take it off, and Severus was resisting, cursing and tugging his shirt back down. Harry watched for a moment, before clearing his throat, resisting a smile when the two parted from each other fast, Severus fumbling with straightening up.

He does smile however when they left the bedroom entirely, and turned to them,"Your house is wonderful!"

The Alpha's shoulders slumped in relief.

_**~.~**_

Deciding on a break before giving the Omega a tour of the outside of the house, the three headed back to the kitchen, Severus barely touched the kettle handle before the Harry was between it and him.

"Let me make it, please!" Harry insisted, then shoved them out the kitchen before they could protest, "and no peeking!"

Bewildered, the two looked at each other, before they made their way to the living room, though not before Severus called out to inform Harry of where they'll be.

"I think he might be a little bossy," Fenrir mused pulling Severus down beside him.

"That's not a bad thing," Severus told him, tilting his head and rumbling when Fenrir nuzzled into his neck.

"No," Fenrir hummed, "it's not, might even be kind of cute."

Laughing a little, Severus caressed the curve of his mate's ear, Fenrir rumbled and his scent went soft, after that, it was silence with the occasional sound from the kitchen. It was nice.

Then the singing started.

"Holy shit."

Still leaning beside him, Severus buried his face into his mate's shoulder and groaned.

"Sev"

Severus groaned again.

"Sev, he can't carry a tone."

Severus groaned once again.

"Sev, I want to mate him so _**bad**_."

Severus whined.

Finally, finally, Harry emerged from the kitchen and into the living room with a tray that neither Alphas remember buying. The buying spree had been an epic one, there may have been blood.

"I hope you like it," Harry's voice was soft as he set the tray on the coffee table, thenhe_** kneeled down **_next to it and prepared a cup.

"_Sev" _Fenrir whispered frantically, voice cracking, and tugging on his mate's sleeve.

"I _**know**_," Severus whispered back, dark eyes pinned to the oblivious Omega.

He _**had**_ to be, there's was no other explanation for this.

"Here you go." the Omega said, _**still**_ on his knees, still oblivious to the fact that if both weren't terrified of his guardians, he'd be been pinned to the floor and fucked stupid.

Harry offered up the saucer and cup to Fenrir.

Both Alphas stared down at the smiling Omega, slowly, Fenrir took the cup, fingers brush and the Alpha shivered. Seemingly pleased, Harry turned and made a cup for Severus, with cup in hand and comically small,Fenrir slurped loudly.

"This is good!" His voice loud in his surprise.

"I'm glad," Harry smiled brightly, then went about plating and serving some biscuits to Severus.

Dark eyes looked at the plate, slowly he took one, he bite into it. It was soft with just a hint of butter and something cinnamon sparkled on; it was _**delicious**_. Harry turned and held out another for Fenrir to take. The bigger Werewolf picked it up, paused for a moment, then looked at the human. With a smile that was just a hint mischievous, Fenrir pressed the biscuit to soft lips. Blinking, Harry opened his mouth, and bite into it. Smile turning into a something like surprised disbelief, Fenrir held the soft bread as Harry counted on, well aware of his mate watching them. Throat going dry when a pink tongue licked away crumbs from his fingers, soft lips sucking briefly on his thumb.

…...Well then.

Coughing, Fenrir pulled his hand away, and resumed drinking the rest of his tea, fighting back the urge to drop trou, and fuck the Omega's mouth, especially when Harry turned his attention to his own tea and biscuits like nothing had happened; either oblivious or ignoring Severus's look. Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for things to settle between them, and on his third cup, Fenrir had started watching his mate and Harry interact. It wasn't hard to tell, especially since his scent gave nothing away, but the years together made Fenrir an expert in reading the Potion Master's tells.

The poor Wolf was freaking out.

Most likely because now that the tour was on pause, and they had settled down, Severus had run out of things to talk about, or at least in his nervousness believed he had run out of things to talk about. Or wanted to say something, but was too afraid of messing this up to actually say it.

Granted, Fenrir could take the lead, be the middleman between them, but it would be only a temporary fix to his mate's problem.

Decision made, he placed the cup and saucer down, and stood.

"Be right back." He said, purposelessly not looking at near pleading expression on Severus's face, he left.

_**~.~**_

Hearing a door close, and now by himself, Severus realized being alone with the Omega they wanted to mate with was not the best idea. Now _**more**_ nervous then before, Severus picked up his cup and sipped his tea.

"Can I kiss you?"

Severus choked on his tea.

"W-What?" Severus stuttered, voice hoarse from near liquid death.

Harry's cheeks go a little red, and looked down at his lap. "Kiss you." He repeated, "I've been wanting to since our first meeting."

"Y-You have?"

Shy eyes peeked up to look at him, and him on the floor really wasn't helping, " I can't?"

Clearing his throat, the Alpha spoke, "If you're sure."

The bright smile aimed at him, had Severus inwardly melting. Back quickly straightening however, when Harry _**crawled **_closer and propped up onto his knees. Maybe on instinct, does Severus lean froward and lowered his head slightly, giving Harry better access and curtaining them with his dark hair, dark eyes flickered down to the Omega's lips; and couldn't help but noticed how full they were, how had he not noticed that before. Harry took advantage of the position, soft fingers ran through silky hair, eyes gleaming with wonder, Severus's throat goes dry under those glorious green eyes, fingers gazed his long hooked nose, around his eyes, and down his cheeks.

The Alpha's heart was racing, before Fenrir, Severus knew he looked a lot worse, his skin had been sallow. Uneven and yellow teeth. His hair had been greasy.

Unattractive.

And all honesty, he didn't think he looked much better now.

Under the scrutiny of his courting Omega, Severus's not sure how to feel about it.

"How lovely," Harry murmured.

Soft shy lips pressed against his thin ones.

They lingered for a moment before slowly pulling away. Severus blinked rapidly, licking his lips he found the taste pleasant with a hint of tea and biscuits, green eyes stared shyly.

"Was…that okay?"

"It was nice."

It was more then just nice, he wanted more. Dark eyes glanced down to see bottom lip bitten nervously by white teeth. Slowly, the Alpha's thumb came up to caress_** just**_ there, easing the now red lip back out.

Severus gulped,_ "Just a little more." _

Cupping cheeks, and they felt nice against his palms, Severus kissed him. This time, Harry sighed into the kiss, swaying just a little closer. Severus nibbled on the bottom lip, carefully his tongue swiped across it, the Omega gasped, and the Alpha's tongue slipped in. Harry made a startled noise, his hand coming up to grip Severus's shirt, but didn't stop the Alpha. Rumbling softly, Severus lapped at the human's tongue, slowly, the human lapped back.

Being a little more forceful, but careful, Severus pushed his tongue back, and every part of Harry's mouth was tasted; all explored, and memorized Letting out a growl that was unintentional, but made Harry response in kind with a needy whine, Severus sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, coaxing it to doing some exploring of its own. Harry does.

Severus moaned.

Slowly, the Alpha pulled away, lips lingering. Harry's eyes, which had closed, fluttered open. There there was a low burn of arousal, and not just his alone that made the Werewolf's nose flare.

The human's voice was breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes glazy. "I feel a little wet."

Fuck.

Harry squeaked when he was suddenly pulled up into the Werewolf's lap, it was his only warning before his mouth was _**devoured**_. It was rough and wet, the older man speared his tongue into Harry's mouth, fucking into it with deep strokes. The Omega whimpered under the onslaught of sensation, body going pliant, hands, with sharper then usual nails, grabbed the meaty globes of the Omega's arse and knead.

Severus pulled away, sliding his hand to the back of Harry's neck, sharp nails traced over fragile skin, and Severus felt Harry shiver. Purring happily, the Wolf nuzzled into the tempting throat, licking and sucking livid marks into being. The Omega didn't even bother to stop the gasps and moans falling out of his mouth, fingers buried in the Alpha's hair and gripping the silken strands.

Severus closed his mouth around flesh, and sucking hard.

Harry's hips rocked froward.

Sharp points dragged over soft skin with enough pressure to make them known, but not hard enough for them to break skin.

"Y-Your fangs," Harry whimpered, tilting his head.

There was a low sound, growling Severus realized, coming from him, it was coarse; territorial. The hand that was still on Harry's arse, gripped rather tightly, then they were turning, and Severus found himself hovering over the Omega. Eyes, bright, glowing stared down at the flushed, panting Omega.

His Omega.

Purring, Severus lowered his head, hand slipping underneath the shirt.

Of course that's when Lucius kicked in the door.

* * *

_**Those of you that are curious, what Harry did with the kneeling, is an old Alpha/Omega tradition that he**__** may or may not know and be doing this on purpose. **_

_**Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry: *Does something morally questionable***

**Fenrir and Severus: *confused boner***

* * *

**Gentle Beasts**

The good news, when entering their home, you had to walk down a hall to get to the living room. So in theory, if they moved quick enough, they could at the very least separate and act like nothing happened. The bad news, theory does not take into account of an over-protective Werewolf father-figure.

Thus, Severus and Harry were still in position when Lucius entered the living room, looking a little ruffled and a whole lot of Murder.

"_So, this is how I die." _Severus thought.

At least he got a good snog in.

He's grabbed by the back of his robes, and lifted up and off of Harry. Years of friendship, and a healthy dose of fear kept Severus dangling in the Alpha's hand like a reprehended Pup.

"Harry, up and outside."

Harry, not saying a word, does so. Though not before giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.

"See you next time," Harry smiled.

Then he was gone, Severus watching him go, unaware of the dopey look on his face until there was growl and he was dropped, landing with a loud thud.

He doesn't move nor avert his eyes when glowing grey eyes stared down at him, finally, Lucius sighed.

"Be glad it was me, and not Remus or Narcissa."

Severus winced.

With another sigh, Lucius turned on his heel and headed out the door, Severus after a moment; got up and followed him. The door had been left open and Harry is outside waiting by it . Lucius gave the Omega a disapproving look, before closing the door in the other Alpha's face. Severus does not move, sensitive ears picking up the conversation on the other side as the two moved to the carriage that had been waiting.

"You are in so much trouble young man!"

"I'm in trouble for visiting my courtiers?

"Don't get cheeky with me!"

Then there's a sigh, "You're Aunt and Uncle are going to have a field day when they see those marks."

"Didn't your parents catch you and Auntie already mating with Uncle Remus on the first day of Courtship?"

There is a loud stutter, "That has nothing to do with this conversation!"

Followed by the sound of the carriage door closing.

Snickering, Severus stood there for a moment listening, turning on his heel once he heard the carriage trot away, quietly he made his way to the broom closet that was in the hall, and opened the door.

Fenrir fell out.

Severus raised a brow.

Fenrir gave a sheepish grin.

"Glad to know that should I die because of over-protective Malfoys, it's because my loving mate hid in the broom closet like the coward he is."

"Love you too."

Playfully kicking his mate, Severus went back to the living room to straightened up, Fenrir came in not a moment later.

"Soooo," Fenrir drawled picking up the tray of left-over biscuits, and shoving them in his mouth, "judging by the smells and sounds, you worked out that nervousness."

Tea tray in hand, Severus turned to him, eyes twinkling with amusement at his mate's chubby cheeks before answering . "Yes, your plan worked perfectly, so much so I almost took him right here in the living room."

He had figured that's why his mate had left, and in that moment he had panic, but then Harry had asked to kiss him.

Kiss. Him.

Swallowing, Fenrir a dismissive hand, "I would have stopped it before it got that far."

"Really?"

Fenrir paused, and looked his mate over, then he sighed. He moved closer to Severus, and after shifting the now empty plate under one arm he wrapped his arm around Severus's waist, and pulled him in close.

"You know I would have." Fenrir lowered his head so that their foreheads pressed together, "I know you want to do this properly."

Feeling a little ashamed for doubting him, Severus pulled back to kiss the other's forehead, when he's let go, he headed to the kitchen. As he washed them, he felt everything calming down and with that, came something he hadn't felt in a long while.

Excitement.

He's still nervous, and just a little bit scared, but the excitement is there and growing.

"_See you next time."_

That's what Harry had said.

He licked his lips, and could taste him.

He had been kissed him, more then once, by someone other then his mate. By someone he was _**courting**_,

He was excited, and perhaps, even happy.

_**~.~**_

When Fenrir opened the door weeks later, he found Harry, the marks on his neck gone, with a basket in hand, and smiling happily up at him. And behind him, were two Beta males.

"They're my chaperones." Harry answered his curious look.

The chaperones were named Cedric and Viktor, and were about five or so years older then Harry. Cedric looked friendly enough, which as a stark contrast to his companion, who had such a serious expression it was making Fenrir a little nervous.

"We've been ordered by Lord Lucius to cut off any penises if there is any hanky-panky." Cedric told him.

Sound about right

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed Fenrir hand and pulled him further inside the home, sticking his tongue out at the two Betas from over his shoulder. Cedric stuck his tongue out in response before following the two, Viktor closing the door behind him. After introducing them to Severus, and about five minutes of bickering between the Omega, and his chaperones, giving the Alphas a sense of long-term friendship and past adventures; which told them a lot about their courting Omega.

Harry made tea.

The human placed the cups in front of their appropriate owners before going back into the kitchen to make sure they had everything they needed.

Today, they were going to have a picnic.

All four at the table take a sip. Fenrir hummed appreciatively at the taste, an earthly tone with a hint of honey, and berries, it was good. He turned to Severus to ask his opinion, when there was a sudden clatter. Cups had fallen, tea spilled all over the table, and Viktor and Cedric were slumped over the dinning table.

Alarmed both Fenrir and Severus stood just as Harry came out.

"Oh, it worked faster then I thought," the Omega said, voice a little surprised but not upset.

".…Then you thought?" Severus spoke up.

Harry nodded as he went over, poking Viktor on the cheek, "Yes, I had Mione brew me a Sleeping Potion, wasn't expecting it to work so fast. I hope she didn't make it too strong, I've heard that it gives you headaches."

It's then that Fenrir noticed the rhythmic breathing of sleep.

Severus, and Fenrir are unable to process this, blinked, then looked at the Omega, and stared.

Harry smiled sweetly at them.

"I think I'm a little turned on." Fenrir whispered to his mate.

"Same." Severus whispered back.

_**~.~**_

Taking the door from the kitchen lead to the well maintained garden surrounded by a rainbow colored fence, because a bored Severus made for a oddly creative Severus. Fenrir still remember the day he returned home, and found his mate standing in a summoning circle, trying to open a portal of Hell because of boredom (Severus didn't manage to open any kind of portal, but he did turn into a small fluffy dog for the next three full moons. And yes, Fenrir had laughed his furry arse off each time). Out that gate, and walking along the well worn path into the woods lead to a three-way, taking the one to the right and about a fifteen minute walk straight ahead ended with thick sweet smelling grass and seasonal flowers. There was a large sparkling lake, it's peaceful stillness rippled by a waterfall descending from the smooth wall of rocks. A soft breeze swayed bushes, and leaves from large shady trees that surrounded it all.

It was nice, peaceful.

Private.

Rolling his shoulders, and pushing down the giddiness for now, he scent the air and listened for anything that could be dangerous. There's a very low chance of anything bad happening, at worse they'd probably have to deal with a grumpy deer, still he wouldn't be a good mate if he didn't check. Beside, their chaperones were currently snoring away in their living room. Once pleased that they were safe, he watched as Severus and Harry looked around for the perfect spot to lay down the blanket for a moment. He would have joined, but Severus needed this moment more then him. Instead, once the spot had been chosen, and the blanket laid out. Fenrir took out the food, and served. Harry first, then Severus, and finally himself.

"This is so damn good," Fenrir praised as he shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

He reached for another one from the large plate in the middle.

"Thank you." Harry's cheeks were a light pink, and his scent had changed to something soft and pleased.

"What's this spread on it?" Severus asked nibbling on his own sandwich, "I can taste the garlic, and onion, but there's something else."

"Afraid, that's a secret." Harry playfully teased.

"So as long as you make this after we mate, I don't care."

Harry's scent turned strong at that, and Fenrir found himself answering with a low purr, Severus responded to it all with a low happy rumble. Scent not changing, Harry squirmed before scooting closer to Fenrir, and Severus scooting closer to the Omega.

Finishing off his sandwich, he reached for more of the apple slices, he spread peanut butter on them before eating; listening to the conversation Severus and Harry had started up again. This was nice, he hadn't felt this relaxed in years, or seen Severus so…lively. Not even during their own courtship, though that had more to do with his mate's lack of trust in general, and while he's sure he should be jealous, he's not. In fact he's _**happy **_that his mate was able to be so relaxed around their chosen suitor.

"The lake looks so nice," Harry sighed, looking at the water with longing, "we should go swimming in it next time."

The thought of Harry naked from the waist down, in swimming shorts and wet, had both Alphas perking up in interest.

"Yes," Fenrir said instantly, Severus nodding vigorously, "we most certainly should."

Their faces must look too eager, or at least comically, because Harry laughed. A bright warm sound that Fenrir wanted to lock away, keep it safe from the world, something he only felt for Severus. Something he didn't expect to feel for the human so quickly.

…..Huh.

"I want to kiss you."

Harry and Severus both blinked at him.

Oh, he had said that aloud.

"_Oh well." _The Alpha inwardly shrugged, "Severus got to kiss you last time, I didn't."

Now he was pouting a bit, because now that he thought about it, that was unfair!

Severus rolled his eyes.

"We should fix that." Fenrir then said as Harry just continued to stare. "Now. Right now."

Then, Harry turned shy. Cheeks went pink, scent going soft, peeking up at him from under eyelashes as he nodded.

Now, one would not think Fenrir the seductive type, and normally that's correct, however; as Severus had learned. When he wanted something, the Alpha could be very patient. And right now, Fenrir wanted to kiss their courting Omega, and wanted to make it good.

Smirking, Fenrir moved closer, before pulling the human into his lap, Harry gave a surprised squeak but settle down quickly enough, waiting for the Alpha's next move.

Fenrir moved.

He brushed his nose against the human's own before raining down kisses everywhere but the Omega's lips, getting huffs of laughter, giggles and kisses of his own. His hands came up, petting at the Omega's hair, his back, and his sides. Harry made a pleased sound, taking that as his cue, Fenrir cupped cheeks, and nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Harry made a surprised noise, not expecting it, but not pulling away. Slowly the Alpha pulled away, caressing the now red lip, when he leaned down again, Harry mouth opening slightly in anticipation, Fenrir licked into the Omega's mouth, slick muscle plunged into the depths of the warm mouth. The Alpha growled at the taste, Harry moaned softly, whimpering when Fenrir turned rougher in his kiss. Lips clinging to each other, the Alpha suckling on the Omega's tongue, biting at flesh until Harry's breath grew ragged, and his cheeks flushed.

Next to them, Severus made a soft noise, it sounded like a gasp.

Fenrir leaned down to kiss the Omega's neck, he spent some time like that, tracing his tongue over skin, taking note of what spot gave what reaction.

"Such a sweet boy," Fenrir murmured into the underside of Harry's jaw, taking note of the soft trembling as his hands grabbed the Omega's meaty arse, and dragged Harry against his body, pulling him down tight and snug into his lap, against the hardness of his dick through his trousers.

"F-Fenrir." Harry breathed, surprised, and very much turned on.

Humming, Alpha dragged his tongue along the throbbing pulse, using his grip to move Harry, rubbing them together in a slow teasing fashion, and getting hitching moans.

"P-Please," Harry stuttered out, moving his hips for more, and whining when Fenrir shifted his grip to prevent him from getting that.

"Not yet," Fenrir rumbled in the human's ear, nibbled on the soft lobe, smirking when the human whined but settled down.

A quick kiss as a reward, he slipped a hand into the soft unruly hair, fingers firm as they gripped and pulled. Harry gasp, his head going back with the motion, hands coming up to grip at broad shoulders for balance.

Fenrir heard his mate whine, and the sharp scent of arousal.

He could only imagine what Severus saw, Harry's chest out, head back, hands gripping at Fenrir to keep his balance. The Alpha kissed at the human's collarbone, fangs scraping more and more now. Harry shifted, the friction had Fenrir moaning softly.

Fenrir kissed at his neck again, the prickling edge of sharp fangs scraped over his skin as he moved to a certain spot, Harry's breath hitched in realization and anticipation.

Fenrir bites, and Harry, for a lack of better word, swooned.

Purring softly, Fenrir went with him, gently laying him on the blanket, body limp, and limbs sprawled. Opened mouth kisses cling to the spot, hot tongue licked, and sharp fangs scarped and nipped.

Harry sighed, and arched into all.

Fenrir heard Severus curse, and with a hard suck that had Harry's eyes rolling, Fenrir pulled away and stared.

Harry's face was flushed, eyes dazed, and mouth panting. His trousers were bludge with a growing wet spot. Licking his lips, he was tempted to lean back down and work at the spot again, until the Omega came; preferably moaning his name. However, a low whine had him moving aside.

Severus doesn't take long, hovering over the Omega on his hands and knees. Immediately, his mate latched onto the same spot, purring as he worked over his teeth, making Harry gasp and moan, the moaning growing when Severus hitched the human's leg around his waist and pushed his hips down.

The bushes rustled.

Quick as lightening, Harry is completely under a growling Severus, Fenrir is on his feet between them and the one emerging from the thicket-

"A Sleeping Potion, really!?"

Whelp, their time was up.

* * *

**_I know, I'm such a tease._**

**_So Omegas has this spot on their neck, biting on it can make them go limp and mind drunk like. Only mates are allowed close enough to even bite at it. It's the ultimate submission and trust on the Omega's part._**

**_Alphas have one too, its on the back of the neck, to be able to bite there is the ultimate trust...or in the case of Severus, to tease his mate with during sex._**

**_Next chapter: One of the reasons for the rating a.k.a some actually smut._**

**_Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentle Beasts**

About a week later, they get a visit from Remus.

After reassuring them, that, no, they were not going to die. Remus kindly informed them that Harry was in trouble for the stunt he pulled and was grounded for a month.

"Hopefully by then, the child will understand why chaperones are important." Remus sighed, looking very doubtful.

Severus doubted it too but didn't say anything about it, knowing better.

However, their courting Omega was allowed to send them letters during his grounding.

"He'll just go behind our backs and do it anyway." Had been Remus's reasoning when Fenrir had asked about it.

During the month, the two Alphas traded letters with their courting Omega.

On Harry's part, it was mostly complaining about boredom, how he missed them, one even came with some cupcakes that they finished in one day and had them fighting over the last one. Another one was about a party his Aunt had forced him to go to, and the numerous flirtatious Alphas that Draco, and Lucius had scared away.

"We are so Scenting him at the next visit." Fenrir had grumbled.

Severus and Fenrir on the hand, their letters was one part responding, and one part flirtation that was about as subtle as a charging elephant.

Then, _**The**_ letter, came.

Waiting for them in their bedroom, sealed in its usual elegant envelope, cause Malfoys. Held in Harry's owl, Hedwig, talons. Like a fool, Fenrir took it, opening it while Severus spoiled the owl with treats and water. He doesn't notice at first, most likely due to time having passed, and more interested in the letter. He did notice that the folded up letter felt bulkier, and there was something squishy in the middle. Unfolding it, revealed a lovely silk purple handkerchief.

Fenrir's nose twitched.

Brows furrowing, he brought the handkerchief closer to his nose and took a breath.

His knees nearly buckled.

"_**Fuck.**_"

"Fenrir?" Severus called from the window he had watched Hedwig fly off.

Fenrir doesn't answer, mind a little foggy as he turned his attention to the unfolded letter. Reading it had him looking back at the handkerchief.

"Are you okay?"

Severus is next to him now, looking worried, not saying a word; he handed over the fabric. Curious, Severus took it, it's not long before his mate is trying to keep his knees from buckling, handkerchief gripped tightly. Fenrir looked back at the letter.

_Hope you like my little gift._

_Unfortunately my toys could not get rid of my disappointment of not having the real thing._

"H-He went into Heat," Severus stuttered out, his grip tight around the item, "and wiped his…..on the…."

His mate trailed off into a whine, bringing the handkerchief back up to his nose, took a deep breath and moaned.

The air in the house thickening with arousal and not the Potion Master's own.

Eyes all but glowing, Fenrir rumbled, a low rough sound, he tossed the letter on the floor, and stalked over to Severus. He shoved the other Alpha's hand aside and kissed him. It's not long before Fenrir is fucking his mate, Severus's face shoved into the handkerchief.

(Harry will get a letter some time later, face going red, but pleased as he read the words. Mind coming up with an idea, and plan to ensure he and his Courtiers weren't interrupted for a long while.)

_**~.~**_

When Harry is finally able to visit them again, it's with his Uncle and Aunt as chaperones.

They had tea in the garden, as the weather was nice and breezy. Harry was on his best behavior, and Fenrir had a feeling it had more to do with the fact that it was his relatives then him having learned his lesson. Either way, Fenrir was grateful for it, as it kept him from thinking about handkerchief that was in Severus's side of the dresser.

The conversation between them flowed easily, Severus and Fenrir learning more about their mate to be, and Harry learning more about them.

"Excuse me," Harry said after Lucius finished humorous retelling of one of his and Fenrir's adventures, "bathroom."

Fenrir watched them leave, before turning his attention back to the food. It had been prepared by Harry himself, none of it had been laced with anything (confirming for Fenrir that Harry was not crazy enough to incur the wrath of his family members). The only thing that wasn't made by Harry was the three bottles of wine, that had come from the Malfoy winery; though Harry had picked them out.

"We want to thank you."

"For what?" Severus asked.

Narcissa sipped her wine, "Being patient I suppose. Most Courtiers would have fled by now, we aren't the easiest of families to deal with when it comes to this. And Harry most certainly wasn't helping."

"Pretty sure it's because we've been friends for so long that it doesn't bother us like it probably should." Fenrir shrugged.

"And you two of all people," Severus spoke up, "should know how stubborn we can be when we want something. And we want Harry as our mate, very much so."

When they left, Harry kissing each of them goodbye, neither Malfoys said a word about it.

_**~.~**_

The next time they saw Harry, it was with his chaperones Viktor and Cedric.

All five of them went on a picnic.

They had a nice time.

In the last four meetings, Harry had been on his best behavior, no Sleeping Potions, or anything. Fenrir was wondering if maybe his relatives had managed to convince the Omega to handle the Courtship proper.

He then remembered the handkerchief incident and dismissed the thought.

_**~.~**_

Fenrir left before the sun was up as he always did to head into the village to his job as usual. Severus still sleepy-eyed, watched him go down the path, closing the door when he could no longer see him. He doesn't go back to bed since once he was up, he was up. Instead, he makes breakfast, and spent the rest of the early morning, reading his paper and yawning over his to-do list. By the time he started, the sun was up.

"Need to remember to put in that order for more bark," Severus mumbled as he closed the door to his supply closet, ingredients in hand.

He settled them down on his workbench, his cauldron already hot, and the little water in it simmering. Humming quietly he went about making his first order. With practiced ease, he diced, cut, and poured. Stirring when needed, and letting it cook, his sensitive nose twitching at the scents that filled the room. Once the potion was done, he let it cool before bottling it. A thorough cleaning later, he's working on his second order.

He had four orders that needed to be done, a relatively light workload.

It's when he finished with the second potion and had just finished cleaning his cauldron when there was a knock on the front door.

"_That better not be Bart coming to tell me Fenrir and Louis got into another fight again." _

He opened the door.

"_.….Not sure if this makes this worse or better."_

Harry smiled up at him.

They weren't supposed to see him for another three days.

Severus looked at the carriage, expecting to see someone kind of chaperone, there was no one but the carriage driver; who's red hair had Severus reminding him of someone he couldn't quite place.

The carriage driver waved at him.

"And what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Severus asked as he waved back.

"I'm spending the night!" Harry chirped happily.

The Alpha choked, it's then that he noticed the medium size traveling bag in the Omega's hands.

"W-What?!"

Harry opened his mouth, no doubt to repeat himself, Severus held up his hand, stopping the human.

"I know what you meant, I mean, _**why**_?"

Harry blinked, and when he spoke it was with a tone as though it was obvious. "Because I want too?"

Flattering, buttttt-

"Does your family knows?"

"Nope!"

Severus inwardly groaned.

Of course.

Sleep-overs in a Courtship was a big _**No**_.

Lucius would have a cow and then _**throw**_ the cow if someone even thought about it, let alone suggested it. And yet here was Harry, bag in hand and waiting to be let in as though it was to be expected.

Clearing his throat, the Alpha spoke, "While we would both love for you to stay over, we can't let you."

Harry tilted his head, curious, and maybe a little knowing, but not upset. "Why?"

"Because your family is terrifying, and I like my balls where they currently are."

It's not like Harry spending the night would be a bad thing in general, they both weren't going to just jump the Omega even if they wanted to. The problem was, at this point they were sure Harry wanted them to jump him, but as stated before, the Malfoys were scary, and they were quickly finding out that they were very weak to Harry.

"I see," Harry hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose that would be a problem if I cared enough for it to be one."

Whelp, that was interesting.

"I mean, the two of you, are already mine, As far as I'm concerned this courtship is just a formality."

…..Never in his life has Severus wanted to go kill a deer for someone so badly.

"Be that as it may, if your family found out-"

Harry gently took his hand, and moved closer, body almost touching, the Alpha was a little disappointed that they weren't.

"Severus, do you trust me?"

Severus nodded, he did.

After all, Harry trusted them.

"Then trust that I have planned this accordingly."

"Didn't Viktor and Cedric stop us mid-way last time?"

Harry leaned forward, closing the last bit of distance, "What makes you think I didn't plan it that way?"

"_So it is death I have chosen." _Severus thought as he kissed Harry, before carrying him into the house.

_**~.~**_

Inside, Severus looked at the clock on the wall and found that they had two hours to themselves before Fenrir would return from work.

Not doubt this timed arrival was done on purpose.

"Let's settle your things in the room first, then we can decide on what to have for lunch."

Nodding, Harry followed Severus to the room, settling down the bag next to the bed. He washed up a bit in the bathroom, then followed Severus to the kitchen as the Alpha had waited for him.

"If you don't mind, allow me to make you something," the Alpha said, "I know you enjoy cooking, and Fenrir and I reap the benefits of it, but surely me spoiling you in the kitchen today wouldn't hurt."

"I would like that." Harry smiled as he settled down on the chair by the island.

The item had appeared after his first visit.

With Harry settled, Severus went about getting the ingredients, which was bread, cheese, plum tomatoes, jalapeno peppers, and a large onion along with his secret ingredient. This recipe was a favorite with Fenrir. As he prepped, the two talked, it was nice, comfortable. And something Severus looked to more in the future.

"What _**are **_you making?" Harry asked once the sandwiches are in the skillet.

"You ask me this _**now**_?" Severus teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him, "But seriously, what is it? Something spicy since you're using jalapeno peppers. Some kind of grilled cheese?"

"Yes." Severus nodded, "my mother's recipe, though, I added a little twist to it, it was the first thing she taught me in terms of cooking."

It was one of the few happy memories he had with her.

Something in his tone must have told Harry something because the human doesn't say much on the topic beyond a soft oh. Instead, he talked about how Draco's pet peacocks had ended up chasing away a rather rude guest.

Finally, lunch was ready.

Harry took the first bite.

Severus waited.

As he chewed, Harry's eyes widened, then he swallowed.

".…I stealing the recipe."

"The hell you are."

_**~.~**_

"Severus."

"Hmm?"

"I want to suck your cock."

Severus's dropped the entire philter of powder.

The potion hissed, and bubbled before turning a sickly yellow.

"_Whelp,"_ Severus thought absently, _"that's ruined."_

It's only after he cleaned up that he suddenly remembered why he had to in the first place.

"Did you-Did you just ask me to let you suck my cock?"

From where he was sitting on a stool, watching the Alpha work, Harry nodded. "Or you fuck my mouth with it, I want to do that too, but one thing at a time I suppose."

"You….suppose?….Wait, did you just say fuck?!"

Harry nodded again, then tilted his head in a far too adorable manner for the topic, "Can I?"

Apparently, his cock had already decided for him, already getting hard. Cheeks red, he ignored it, focusing on Harry.

"Whyyyy?"

Here, Harry goes a little shy, or perhaps nervous, possibly both. "…..I've been thinking about doing it for a while."

"You…Have?"

Harry nodded, squirming in his seat.

And now his cock was straining against his trousers.

Face now red, Severus weighed the pros and cons, and honestly; the cons outweighed the pros. The Alpha found that he didn't care, probably didn't help that Harry had been thinking about it for a while….which explained the Sleepover.

"I don't see why not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Squealing happily, Harry got up from his seat, and hurried over to the Potion Master, he grabbed the Wolf and lead him over to the stool. Severus stopped him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Severus told him, voice a little strain, "this is no place for this."

"Okay!"

The moment they enter the room, Harry instructed Severus to set on the edge of the bed, Severus does, though not before settling a pillow down on the floor. Smiling softly at the action, Harry eagerly slides down to his knees in front of the Alpha, looking up at him from the position with big green eyes that had Severus gulping. Harry tilted his head a bit in thought, before taking the Potion Master's hand and placing it on top of his head.

"You can set the pace, kay?"

Nodding, Severus kept a firm but gentle grip on the unruly hair with one hand, with his free hand, and after a slight hesitation, unbuttoned and reached into his trousers, Severus can't say whether or not he was proud of his cock. While it did have a thickness, it also had more length, something that Harry wasn't expecting judging by his expression when he pulled it out, still hard.

"We can stop." the Alpha said, already ready to let go.

"No, just a little surprised."

Severus watched as Harry started to lean closer to his cock, licking his lips, Severus brushed the wet head of it against the human's lip; smearing it with pre-cum. Harry licked the fluid up, shivering Severus does it again, rubbing his cockhead against the soft mouth, Harry's tongue comes out to lick directly at the head, his tongue swirled around it, teasing the slit with such a suspicious kind of finesse that nearly had him fucking his cock into that mouth and down the Omega's throat chasing after his own need to come.

Just like Harry said he could do.

And well….._"First time for everything I suppose." _He thought with dry amusement, letting go of the last of his reservation as he gently pulled Harry's head back by his hair, and up to look at him.

"Three pats to my thigh, and we'll stop, understand?"

Harry gulped, and dark eyes watched as the adam's apple bobbed, he wanted to bite it.

Perhaps later.

The Omega's voice was breathy as he answered, "Yes."

"Good." Thumb reached to caress the bottom lip, dark pupils growing when the digit is suckled on. " This lovely mouth of yours is getting knotted today."

He waited, waited to see how his request-because it was, both knew-would be received.

It's received with a fully flushed face, the room getting heavy with Omega arousal, and green eyes locking eagerly onto the base of his length where the knot was.

"I need a verbal response my sweet."

"Yes."

And that's all he needed.

Severus pushed his cock forward, feeding it to Harry, barely able to keep his eyes from fluttering with pleasure, barely able to keep watching as lips stretched around him. The head of his cock becoming surrounded by warm, soft wetness. He kept pushing his cock in until he hits the back of the Omega's throat, and then he pushed in a little more. When his cockhead is barely down Harry's throat he expected the other to start gagging.

Harry doesn't.

Either the Omega didn't have a gag reflex, or he had practice.

He'll ask later.

Instead, he tightened his grip on the human's head and pushed him further down on his cock, until Harry is pressed as close to his pelvis as he can get. The Omega's hand came up to grip his thigh but doesn't pat out, though Severus does loosen his grip regardless. Harry whined at the loss, the sound around his cock had Severus tilting his head back and moaning.

He was sooo bragging to Fenrir about this.

Harry's throat clenched and unclenched around his cock, before swallowing around it, breathing through his nose.

"Look at me."

The Omega does, blinking up at him with hazy eyes, tongue brushing up against the underside of the Potion Master's cock, making him hiss. Green eyes sparkling with mischief, Harry does it again and again until Severus pulled his cock out of Harry's throat a bit then thrust shallowly back in. Harry's eyes flutter close, but he doesn't gag. Reassured, Severus pulled out and thrust back in again – and then, again and again, slowly fucking the Omega's throat, using his grip in that soft hair to guide the human up and down on his cock.

"You're taking my cock so well," Severus moaned, pulling Harry up until the Omega was suckling on his cockhead, "can't wait to see you taking Fenrir's cock, he's bigger than me. Thicker, but you'll take it, Won't you?"

Harry's muffled moan was answer enough.

Guiding the human all the way back down, Severus picked up the pace.

Harry took it, the occasional muffled moan and whimper spurring the Alpha on until his cock is twitching in warning in the Omega's throat and his knot is starting to swell.

He isn't going to last much longer.

Holding the human's head still, Severus fucked his cock in and out of the mouth, more roughly then he intended, letting out little gasping grunts at the feeling of his balls drawing up, his knot getting larger. He pulled Harry's head down and down until it's flush against his pelvis, nose buried in the hairs of his pubic, his knot still able to fit around stretched lips and he kept a tight grip on the Omega's hair, holding him in place, as the knot swelled to the point that he's sure the other's mouth ached from it.

Severus came, spilling his knot with a long drawn out moan, his cock pumping cum that Harry swallowed down eagerly.

Once it stopped, and his brain was working again, Severus looked down at Harry to check on him, and found cloudy eyes, drool and cum dripping down chin, and his lips stretched obscenely wide around the knot stuck in his mouth. He loosened the grip on the unruly hair and ran his hand through it gently. Harry blinked up at him slowly, his gaze so out of it, Severus is pretty sure he's not all there.

"Harry?" Severus panted, wiping at the Omega's chin, "Alright?"

Harry blinked slowly again, before rubbing his hand on the man's thigh, making a please sound his hair was petted.

The feeling it made around his cock, had Severus moaning and his knot letting a gush of cum. Cursing when Harry did it again.

Panting a little, Severus gave Harry a mock-glare, "You are a pleasantly dangerous little thing."

When his knot finally went down, Harry pulled away, cock slipping out his mouth. With a pleased sigh, he rested his head on Severus's lap, the Alpha was sensing a forming habit.

"That was amazing." The Omega said, voice hoarse.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Severus caressed the human's ear.

"I wanna do Fenrir next when he gets home."

"Mmm, maybe you should let your throat rest for the day."

Harry pouted but didn't argue.

"Now, then, I believe it's my turn."

Harry looked up at him, curious.

"It's unfair that I was the only one to cum, amazingly I might add."

"O-Oh."

"Yes, not then, up and I'll-"

"No, erm," Harry's flush face, if possible, got redder, "I already came."

".….Ah."

_**~.~**_

Fenrir returned shirtless, sweaty, and dirty as he usually did. Harry took on look at him, and pheromones went everywhere.

Severus made him go take a bath.

* * *

_**Thanks to quarantine, I've finally played Undertale,(well played the pacifist route, and watched the genocide cause yes I am weak. Screw you Flowey!) and I have a few things to say about it. A) Flowey the Flower. B) The Fandom is very creative. C) AUs, AUs everywhere. D) Papyrus is best boi E) Determination And F) I may or may not want to bone a Skeleton.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I'm pretty sure the sun should have been set long before this point.**_

_**Brain: What is this thing called sun?**_

* * *

**Gentle Beasts**

"So," Fenrir said as he entered the living room, freshly cleaned, "what did you do to get away this time?"

Harry's smile was mischievously wicked.

Fenrir really shouldn't find it attractive given the circumstances.

"You didn't kill Cedric and Viktor did you?" He then asked.

Cause Fenrir was sure Lucius would ground his nephew for more then just a month if that was the case, and you know, because, Murder.

Harry pouted, "No, I just made sure they won't notice me missing, is all."

"That doesn't reassure me of anything," Fenrir told him as he leaned down to kiss the Omega on the forehead, then did the same with Severus.

Harry stuck his tongue out.

Fenrir stuck his out in retaliation.

"Child behave," Severus chuckled, then, "Harry, tell Fenrir why you're here."

"I'm spending the night!"

".…Are trying to kill us?"

Harry paused in thought, then, "Yes?"

__**~.~ **__

"I have an idea," Fenrir told Severus later.

Harry was in the garden picking some flowers to place in a few vases Fenrir had given him when he had expressed interest in putting some around the house.

"I'm concerned."

"As you should be," Fenrir laughed before going back to serious, "let's go hunting with Harry."

Severus tilted his head considering the idea, "Isn't that type of show of strength your area of expertise?"

Fenrir nodded, "Still," he urged, "don't you want to show off for him? Show him what a good Alpha you are?"

"Well, considering that might end with him sucking my dick again, I can't say it's not a bad idea."

".…Him doing what now?"

__**~.~ **__

Upon arriving at the lake they've been to before, Severus herded Harry to a spot beneath the tree.

"Wait here." He said while Fenrir scouted the area for danger, "alright?"

Harry nodded, purring when the Alpha leaned down to rub his cheek against his own.

"Ready to go?" Fenrir asked as he came over.

"We are."

Then, under their Omega's gaze, both Alphas did a partial shift. Ears elongated to points, canines and nails sharpen, pupils widen and eyes glowed. After cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, Fenrir looked down at Harry who stared up at them with parted lips and flushed cheeks. The Alpha's nose flared, his lips pulled back to bare his fangs and a low rumble erupted deep from his chest in response to the low burn of arousal. Harry bite his bottom lip and shifted closer.

"Fenrir," Though his word were slurred by his fangs, Severus's warning was very clear.

Huffing, Fenrir leaned down to rub his cheek against Harry's, then the two were off. Fenrir following as Severus had the best nose between them, it isn't long before they hear the soft shuffling of a Wild Boar. Footsteps suddenly quiet, and with movement born of years of practice and familiarity they part. Circling the animal as they moved closer, hidden from its sight, and making sure to stay downwind.

When the time was right, Severus emerged from his hidden spot, startling the boar who ran. The Alpha gave chase, herding the animal back to the lake and Harry, with Fenrir darting in and out to keep the animal from changing directions.

All three burst into the clearing startling Harry, both Alphas chase it about, making sure that the boar didn't accidental head in the Omega's direction. Showing off their coordination and speed until Severus finally tackled the boar to the ground, easily keeping the struggling, squeal animal in place. There is a loud crack and then the boar went limp.

Task done, both looked to the human for his reaction.

Harry for his part, came over to them, he looked down at the boar. It was medium in size, normally, a courting Alpha would have gone with something bigger. But since this was a show of what they could do, the size didn't matter. The Omega didn't examine it or anything of the like, just stared at it thoughtfully, before finally looking up at the slightly nervous Werewolves.

"That was a wonderful performance."

Both Alphas purred.

__**~.~ **__

"That is the sexist thing I've ever seen."

Beside him, Severus nodded fiercely.

They were in the garden, Fenrir having carried the boar back, once the boar was hung and tools had been laid out, and before either Alpha could think. Harry made them wait, went into the house, he came back out with a blue apron on.

It had bunnies on it.

Then he grabbed the tools and got to work.

Cutting the boar to let it bleed, then skinning and cutting with scary precision, leftover blood and guts splattering all over his apron.

"So." Harry turned to them, panting a little, he was a little sweaty and there was a bit of smeared blood on his cheek.

Severus wanted to lick it off.

"How was that?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Fenrir asked, voice full of wonderment

The Malfoys had no reason to when they had their own butcher, in general, all the Werewolves of the village went to a butcher and so they didn't have to learn how to field strip game or even hunt. The night of the full moon being the exception of course.

"My friend, Ron suggested it, said you two seem like the type. And well, since the worse to happen is me having a new skill, I asked the family butcher if they could teach me and they did. I'm assuming I did good?"

"More than good."

Harry smiled.

__**~.~ **__

Naturally, after cleaning up, Harry kicked them out of the kitchen. He also had a new apron on, a yellow one with flowers. And while usually, he would have wondered _**why **_the human had another apron, Severus is currently busy freaking out because he realized something very important.

They only had one bed.

Yes, it was a bed _**for**_ Harry, but that was after they had become mates.

They would be_** touching**_ all night.

"Whelp," Fenrir shrugged when Severus told him this, "too late to regret now."

They were in the tub, taking a bath to get properly clean and to waste time while Harry cooked. Severus was settled between his mate's legs and was leaning against his chest.

"At this point, you're right," Severus grumbled.

"And when we're killed by his family, our last memories will be happy ones!"

"I hate you sometimes."

After their bath, Severus went into the spare room, which was cleaner and more spacious, but they still had more to do; brought out the tableware that was given to him years ago by Narcissa as a mating gift. The Potion Master never thought he had would use it, both Alphas content in using the tableware they had now as it were.

"Oh, how nice!"

Severus looked up from where he was straightening up the fork, to Harry who had come out the kitchen, his apron had flour on it.

"Compliments of your Aunt," Severus said, smiling a little when the Omega's expression lit up.

The dinner was delicious.

__**~.~ **__

After dessert and a very serious game of poker to which Fenrir won, Harry went into the bathroom to take a bath. Severus and Fenrir spent a good few minutes straightening up the room, then it was just them waiting on the bed. Both Alphas wondered what state of dress the human would be in once he emerged from the bathroom because at this point they just knew.

".….Is that my shirt?" Severus asked, voice slightly higher than usual.

Just because they knew, didn't mean they still couldn't be surprised.

The scent on the black clothing was old, but still identifiable, it was also much too long for the human stopping just passed his knees. It was buttoned up to the collar.

Harry nodded, fingers fiddling with a button, as he glanced up at the Alpha beneath his eyelashes. "Sorry I took it without permission."

Neither brought that apology one bit, and neither cared.

"Naughty Pup." Fenrir purred.

Giggling, and nervousness gone, the Omega twirled around, the air catching, and teasing the show of skin. Coming over when he was beckoned, blushing when Fenrir took his hand and kissed the back of it.

" I think," Fenrir said as he kissed each knuckle, "it's time we punished our Naughty Pup here."

"I agree." Severus's eyes glowing just so he could watch Harry squirm a little.

"And what," Harry's breath hitched slight Fenrir's tongue licked between his fingers, "have I done to deserve such punishment?"

"Thief for one thing." Severus stood up and moved so that he was standing behind the human.

"But" Harry's eyes fluttered close when sharp canines nipped at his ear, "I'm your mate, so what is yours, is mine."

"You're not our mate just yet." The Potion Master said into his ear, "Second, I don't think you understand the gravity of not only being only with two Alphas but tempting them as well."

"I think I understand full well, thank you very much."

Oh, they knew he did. And both Alphas are sure if they tried anything without Harry's consent, they'd find themselves on the bad end of something nasty. Someone who would drug another person always had a plan.

"No, you don't," Severus purred into his ear, "and perhaps after this punishment, you'll learn."

The human turned his head, and Severus found himself being stared down. Slowly lips brushed against his, and words were whispered in between, "I look forward to it."

The air, once playful went heavy as the two Wolves froze then Severus spoke one word.

"Run."

Harry ran.

Fenrir followed.

Severus followed at a slower pace. Following the now growing laughter, and playful growling. He barely managed to dodge being run over when Harry ran out the spare room they were still cleaning up, they run through the kitchen before finally ending up in the living room and Fenrir chasing the Omega around the sofa. When the Omega circled back to him a third time, Severus reached and grabbed the human by the waist and hoisted him up.

"Nooo!" Harry shrieked wiggling.

"Look what I caught." Severus purred in his ear, grinning at the slight shiver he felt.

"A yummy human," Fenrir grinned as he came over, "what should we do with him?"

"Hmm, I have a few ideas." The Potion Master nuzzled Harry behind the ear before his grin turned mischievous, and his hand slid to a certain spot.

"Not there!" Harry laughed as he was tickled.

__**~.~ **__

After a very early breakfast, Fenrir and Severus escorted Harry out the front door where the carriage and a sleepy-eyed driver was waiting.

"I'm sure I've seen the driver before," Severus said.

Harry gave a little smile but said nothing on the subject, "I had fun." He told them.

"As did we," Fenrir leaned down to kiss him, "safe travels."

After kissing Severus goodbye, both watched him climb into the carriage then as it strolled away.

"So, think he'll manage to get away with this one?" Fenrir asked after a moment of silence.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, he's a tricky one."

"I know," Fenrir sighed happily as he turned to go back into the house, "it's amazing."

"That it is."

_**~.~**_

Harry didn't get in trouble apparently, because he arrived at Fenrir's workplace, with his chaperones and lunch in hand on the day they were actually scheduled to meet.

"I know it's just going to be Severus and me today, cause you have a double shift." Harry told him as he handed the packed food, "so I thought I drop by here first and give you this. It's a new recipe, hope you like it."

"Sure I will, thank you."  
Smiling, Harry kissed him on the cheek, then waved at the watching workers before hurrying back to the carriage.

"Hey, Fenrir who was that?"

"He's mine, so fuck off!"

"Back to work both of you!"

__**~.~ **__

Harry's eyes go big.

"Told you." Severus snickered.

"It's going into my mouth."

Fenrir, naked from the waist down, covered Harry's mouth, "No."

Harry blinked.

"If that happened I may actually fuck you."

Harry pulled away, "And how is that a problem?"

"Why are you like this?"

* * *

_**Don't you hate it when you realize that how you plan something isn't going to work so now you have change stuff around? Yeah, that what's happened with this fic, which is good for some of you guys, less waiting for certain things to happen. Also, Harry had plans, Fenrir and Severus ruined those plans, he's not as mad as he should be about that. **_

_**Werewolves only do full shifts during a full moon, and can do only partial shift any other time. Though there have been incidents where Wolves had done full shifts outside of a full moon, the most common are usual the three days before or after a full moon, but some incidents have happened on regular nights and that on time in during the day.**_

_**Alpha Werewolves have two ruts per year. On in the Winter and one in the Spring. It starts on the night of the full moon, and the last three days. Ruts are when Alphas are the most fertile, not to say it's not possible for a Alpha to get their pregnant outside of a Rut, but there's a higher chance of it during. **_

_**Werewolf Omegas, also have two Heats in Winter and Spring. However, a Rut and Heat doesn't always sync, and like their Alpha counterparts, they can get pregnant outside of a Heat, but during gives a higher chance of pregnancy. **_

_**Human Omegas, also have two Heats, which occurs every six months. They also have what is called a Bonding Heat, and is basically what it sounds like, the Omega will give off a scent that has both parties spending two days being overly affectionate, cuddling, and scent marking. **_

_**A Bonding Heat is random, though many have had theirs right before a Heat. It's said an Human Omega developed the Bonding Heat during olden days because Omegas were treat not as kindly as they are now.**_

**_Let Me Know What You Think!_**


End file.
